


Clothes Make the Man, Accessories Make the Costume

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Costumes, Cross-Posted to Livejournal and Dreamwidth, Fanon, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lucrezia's husband, Sunglasses, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riario visits Lucrezia's husband he makes a threat but receives an offer that will forever alter his style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man, Accessories Make the Costume

"Where is Lucrezia Donati?"

Nic jumped. The newcomer had sidled in, silent as a snake, and was standing mere feet away. The voice was low, rich, cultured. The clothes – and if he knew anything, it was clothing – were expensive, jet black, well tailored, with elegant stitchery at the visible seams and beautiful embroidery picking out a crest.

"She went to the market," Nic said, and that was all the words that would come out of his mouth. He was stunned by this trespasser, so handsome, with such soft hair (with far more potential than its owner seemed aware of, that cut was a monstrosity) and such large brown eyes. And such menace, that could not be denied. This was a powerful man, one who was used to getting his own way and would not suffer fools gladly.

The trespasser pulled out a seat from the dining table. "I will wait."

Nic nodded. "Will you take a drink, sir?"

A nod, and black leather gloves were removed, each finger tugged at with care, sending shudders of delight through Nic. He fetched a goblet of wine and placed it with care in front of the unexpected guest.

"So, you are Lucrezia's husband, Niccolo Ardinghelli." The wine was tasted, found to be good, given the expression if produced. Surprised, as if he had expected something lesser. It was almost insulting.

"And you are Lucrezia's cousin," he dared retort. "Count Riario."

Riario nodded, took another sip of wine. "It's true then," he said, gesturing to the table. "You take such pride in your clothing you not only sell textiles but you tinker with even the best made clothing."

"I dabble," he said, with false modesty. The jacket he was making was laid out on the table, the seams marked out, buttons planned, the heavy patterned material already cut to shape and the silk inner lining to match it folded nearby.

"You're a fan of lace," Riario said, and his gaze fell on the long lacy cuffs which caressed the back of Nic's hands. "Is that why they call you Jaunty Lace?"

Nic blinked. "Who calls me that?"

"People," Riario said and it sent another shiver through Nic, this one less pleasant. The people in question were likely his closest friends, friends who knew of his passions and persuasions. If Riario knew that, maybe he knew the truth, that he was sitting in a room with a sodomite.

Lucrezia arrived home at that moment and Nic ran to her, kissing her cheeks. "Darling."

Lucrezia pulled away, glaring at Riario. "What are you doing here?"

Riario picked up a pair of scissors and examined them. "You missed our meeting."

"I was with Lorenzo. I couldn't get away without angering him. You told me that seducing him was my chief concern."

Riario did not like that, Nic saw. Did not care for defiance. "Our mission is your chief concern. You do not choose which aspects to fulfil. You must be punished, Lucrezia." He got to his feet, strolled over to Nic. "Do you know your wife makes you a cuckold?"

"It would be madness to cage such a beauty," Nic rambled, "no one man can satiate her, and I would never interfere with her mission."

Riario lifted the scissors. "What do you know of her mission?" His tone was silky, off-hand, but Nic knew he'd blundered.

"Nothing," he said, and, realising how foolish it sounded, offered, "only that she works for you and the Vatican and the benefit of all Rome."

Lucrezia put herself between the two men. "Do not harm him," she said, almost begging.

Riario tipped his head, tapped the scissors against his own cheek thoughtfully. "A sodomite who knows too much? You think I should spare him because you are married to him? Maybe that is reason enough to distrust him…"

"He is nothing," Lucrezia said, and Nic tried not to be hurt by that. She was only trying to save him.

In an effort to help, Nic said, "Yes, I am a foolish, foppish man. All style over substance. All jaunty lace cuffs and an eye for menfolk! Below your notice at best, a gossip who could pass rumour to your ears at worst, sir."

Riario, tired of the game, walked back to the table and put down the scissors. He ran well manicured fingernails over the silk. "You have an eye for design, too."

Nic swallowed. "Indeed, sir." Inspiration struck. "I could make something for you. A garment that would draw the eyes of all and inspire awe. More than even your current beautiful clothing."

Riario shook his head. "My clothes are suitable and practical. I have no need of lace."

And then Nic had an idea that seemed to come from heaven itself, so ridiculous did it seem. "I can make you something practical. Something no-one else in all of Italy possesses."

Riario lifted an eyebrow. "Go on."

*

Just over a fortnight later Riario returned and was presented with the precious item. Nic fought his fear, tried not to tremble. It was some of his finest work; he'd had to consult with a smith and a glassmaker, but the design and construction was all to his specification.

Riario slipped on the glasses with their beautifully shaped lenses that suited his face, elegant and understated rather than overwhelming in size or shape.

"The smoked lenses will protect your eyes from the harshest sunlight and these extra lenses at the side will ensure protection from every angle. They will hide your gaze and make you even more forbidding. They are most lovely, are not they not, befitting your station?"

Riario lifted the hand mirror placed on the table for this purpose and studied his reflection for a minute or two.

"They are remarkable," he said at last, removing the glasses. He closed the strong silver arms and slipped them into his pocket. "I wonder that someone with such an eye for detail and a taste for the finer things finds themselves married to my cousin."

"She is finer than perhaps you give her credit for," Nic said, daring despite himself. "I have only ever seen the fine woman she is, not the girl you knew her as, and that might make the difference. Even one such as I can appreciate her beauty as well as her wit. And she wed me without deceit; I needed a wife, for appearance's sake, and she needed a husband to give a notion of respectability and to give her a decent home – neither of us wanted or expected more than that, least of all monogamy."

Riario gave him a long appraising look until Nic felt himself wilting under the stare. "You too are more than you seem," Riario said at last. He patted his pocket. "I will treasure these, Niccolo."

Then he left.

Nic sat down and mopped his brow with a lace-edged handkerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat crack and includes fanon references; Jaunty Bobbin Lace McGee is a nickname bestowed, by the Tumblr fandom in particular, upon this magnificent background character who deserved better. But who better to design Riario's anachronistic sunglasses, such an essential part of the Riario costume that Leo wore a similar pair when posing as Riario? Also the scene where Lucrezia responds to Niccolo's line that he might need her that his friend Enzo is "capable of handling all of your needs" ([gif link](http://leonardo-artista.tumblr.com/post/145145484974/idriseleven-the-party-pineapple-hes-far-too)) suggests he's gay/bi in show canon.  
> For the trope bingo prompt "cross dressing/costumes".  
> Tumblr [promo post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/149708849056/i-wrote-fic-about-niccolo-ardinghelli-aka-lus)


End file.
